Irresistible
by NinjaMonkeyPiratesROCK
Summary: Edward couldn't help but go after Bella at her house. What will happen to her? Will she die? What if she doesn't die?
1. My Power

-1**a/n hi!! This is an idea from ReDmOoN14, that she gave me in a review for my small oneshot, Couldn't Stop. This is just the beginning, of a story of a twisted Twilight universe.**

Irresistible

_I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting back tears the whole way there._

I was at home, and was in my bedroom, working on my homework, even though there wasn't much, when I heard the door being crashed open. I froze. If I was very still, maybe the robber, or whoever it was, would leave without harming me.

Those hopes were crushed before I consciously made them. A person ripped through my door. I got only a small glimpse of Redish hair, Edwards' hair. He had grabbed me, and was crushing parts of me. I had multiple broken ribs, I could feel the stabbing pain. I felt his body on me, freezing cold. I felt his lips on my neck, like he was caressing me, and then, his lips opened, and his teeth ripped through my flesh.

He sighed of pleasure, as I felt the blood being sucked out of my body.

Only a second later, five more flashes of white skin crashed into my room. They went through the window and door. I was worried they were all going to attack me, that Edward and part of his family would be the people to kill me.

But no, the biggest mass of skin, Emmett, I was guessing, was grabbing Edward. Rosalie, I could tell, by her long, beautiful hair, was there too, she was pulling him off me as well. Soon, the smallest one, Alice, I realized, had joined them, and the other two.

This all happened in one second. And the next second, Edward was being pulled back, and I felt pain. Not normal pain, no, not like the many times I have gotten in the hospital for. Not the pain of breaking a leg, no, the pain of fire. The pain of a fire burning at me, burning, burning at my skin, burning at my soul, burning at my very essence. Then it spread. I screamed with all my power, as it went through the rest of my neck, to my head, asking the Cullens why they weren't putting out this fire.

Then I felt as if I was being lifted from my floor, still in pain, unimaginable pain, that was yet still spreading, slowly, through my body. I felt tears on my cheeks, but the coolness had no effect on me. I didn't even feel the coolness of them, just the water. The water even felt hot, I still yelled at them for not helping me. I was still in pain, when I was set down again, on some unfamiliar surface.

I was in pain still, it felt like ten days since I was free of fire. I thought I would have died by now, but no, I was still alive. I was still in pain…the same pain as that first moment, that seemed to be ten days ago.

**a/n just to tell you, that was only the first day of pain, and when I write more, it's going to be the last day, ok? But this isn't the end of this chapter, so here is more!!**

I have been in pain for days…at least 30. I don't know why whoever is there won't stop this fire. This fire that is eating at my skin, my soul, my whole body and life. I should be dead. Why am I not dead?? Why, why, won't I die? I want to be released from this pain. I want to be away, in heaven, where I won't be in pain, where I am free of worries. Why?

Then, after the days and days of pain, it stopped…it just suddenly stopped. And I didn't hear a thing. My heart didn't make a noise, and then…I heard it. I heard all the noise from the next town, even. At least 2 miles away. How?? How is this possible?

Then I realized the people staring at me. Six people, but not any six people, there, standing in front of me were the Cullens. All but one. Edward was not there.

I looked at them all. There was Emmett, looking a bit worried, sitting next to Rosalie, who was looking at me with such sorrow, it looked like she was saying, with her eyes, 'I'm sorry.' Alice, and Jasper, were next to each other, looking at me, Alice with the same expression as Rosalie had on her face. Carlisle, and Esme, I could guess, because they were the only two Cullens I had never seen before. Carlisle had hair that was about to his ear, and both him, and Esme, a caramel-haired woman, who looked to be from the silent movie era, had the same look that Alice and Rosalie had on their faces.

"What happened to me?" I asked, I wanted to ask, 'where is Edward' but Edward seemed to hate me.

"I'm so sorry," Rosalie said.

"We all are," Jasper added. He looked like he knew that they were all sorry, even without looking away from my face.

"Dear Isabella, I'm so sorry," Esme said.

"Bella, please," I corrected her. "Please, what happened to me? Why did none of you stop that fire?"

"We couldn't stop it," Alice told me.

"What am I?" I asked, I didn't feel like Bella, the normal girl next door, who was such a klutz, she could trip in thin air. I felt strong, the girl you don't see everyday, the one that was graceful, so graceful, that it was impossible to ignore her.

"A vampire," Emmett said, speaking for the first time.

"Th-That's not possible!" I told them. I didn't know what I was, but I wouldn't believe just anything. "What am I??" I asked, yet again.

"You are a vampire, just like we all are." Carlisle told me.

I don't know why, but I believed him. I felt more calm, it felt like someone was controlling how I felt.

Then I heard Carlisle say something, that sounded more like a thought, it was, "I wonder if Bella would join our family."

"Yes" I said, answering what he had been wondering.

"What? I was just thinking…" he stopped short, "Would you like to join or family?" he repeated in question form.

"That's just what you said, and I would love to join you all, if Edward would be fine with that…" I said, confused at why he was asking me something twice.

"She can read minds…just like Edward." I heard Emmett say.

"What?? Read minds?" I asked him.

"yes! You can!! You just read my mind!!" Emmett was excited, "she can read minds!!! Cool! Just like Edward!"

Just then, Edward came down the stairs and growled, "She can what?!" he was kind of annoyed, as far as I could tell.

"Read minds?" I said. I didn't want to be a vampire, I didn't want to bother Edward, and I didn't want a special power too!

"I can't read her mind…" Edward said. Or was he thinking?

"Did you say something aloud, Edward?" I asked him.

He growled at me, and yelled a string of profanities. I think he was thinking them, actually. He then said, aloud, I was sure, "You can read minds, even mine, but I can't read your mind."

I was sure he said it aloud, because everyone in the room gasped.

I wasn't sure if he would ever be ok with me, but right now, he wasn't.

**a/n I would have made this 2 chapters, but one would have been too short, by a long shot. Review please!!!**


	2. What About My Parents

-1**a/n hi!!! All of you must now thank trueVaMpIrE cuz I'm only updating cuz she reviewed first, so keep reviewing, and I will keep writing!! So, KEEP REVIEWING!!**

Irresistible

_I wasn't sure if he would ever be ok with me, but right now, he wasn't._

I still thought that he was beautiful, even more than the average vampire. And once he looked at me, he had actually thought, _wow, even if I do need to hate her for ruining me, she is the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. _but he remembered that I was hearing him, and stopped thinking it. He ran off to his room, I was guessing, because it was the one he came out of and went back into just now.

I was about to ask why he was so mad, when one memory of my human life came to me. What would my parents think? I asked them what my parents could be thinking.

"That was days ago, three whole days ago, and they think that you died in a fire." Carlisle told me.

"But there was no fire," I was confused. I then realized the looks on their faces, they had burned down Charlie's house. "What?! You burned down Charlie's house?? But there's no body!"

"We got some of your skin and set it out so it looked like you were dead, but all the skin has come back by now, trust me." Carlisle told me.

"Where are we going to go? If someone was smart enough, they would be able to tell that me and my old self look a lot alike!" I asked, I knew the answer. We had to move.

"We are going to move to Alaska for the next year or so, until you have enough control, and then we are going to move somewhere else," Carlisle told me.

"We're going to need to buy you a lot of new clothes, too," Alice added with joy.

"Fun…" I answered her with loads of sarcasm.

"Well, you can't wear THAT!" Alice said, pointing to the bloody outfit I was in right now.

"Fine, whatever," I said, and Edward came out of his room, sneering, and told us that his room was packed up, mostly.

Everyone else went to their room, and Carlisle to his office. Esme asked me to get the kitchen packed up. It was her pride and joy, even if she couldn't eat what she made. It wouldn't take me long to do that.

I was soon ready, and everyone else, for that matter. Edward had been waiting, and decided to watch me. I had no idea why, but he was wondering what I was thinking. After a while, I got annoyed from hearing the same thought over and over again, so I told him what I was thinking, but it wasn't so nice.

He still watched me. But thought quietly, so I could be less annoyed. I was listening to his thoughts, and realized that I kind of liked Edward, a lot. I wanted to get to know him better, much better.

I listened to his thoughts the whole run there, and he thought the same thing. I knew that I was going to like him, even with the bad start.

**a/n sorry, I'm kind of bored, and don't want to write more right now, so I honestly won't update again tonight, I think. REVIEW PEEPS!!**


	3. Going to Alaska

-1**a/n sorry for the long wait, but I was trying to finish another story…but I stupidly gave my book to someone, just to borrow, and can't go on without the book. It's called What about me? A Rosalie story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO IT TOO!!! Oh, and I wanted to get some of KITTY KILLER! Done too. Read and review it too…yeah…I just want to say, this isn't going to be one of those stories that in the second chapter they fall totally in love! It takes time! So yeah…they may like each other now, but it will not come near love this chapter.**

Irresistible

_I knew that I was going to like him, even with the bad start._

We were in Alaska in a few days. I surprised everyone when I didn't try to hunt every time we came near a human, and that my eyes easily changed color the topaz like theirs were.

Edwards' eyes were still an orange color, even when mine were fully topaz. They all thought thoughts similar to this, _this is surprising. How can she have topaz eyes already. Mine,_(or Edwards) _are still orange!_ but in other words, according to the person. Alice was always thinking about shopping. _I can't wait until she isn't a newborn anymore!! It's going to be sooooooo fun to shop for her!!! _she always thought.

Jasper was trying to not get hyper, because Alice was so hyper that she was making him hyper. _calm her down…Jasper…_and other quiet thoughts were constantly on his mind. At other times the thought about books. _I wonder what will happen in this book, _and _they always get it wrong. The confederacy had a much better plan than they give us credit for!_

Carlisle's thoughts centered around Esme, and why Edward and I were so alike, in our powers. I knew I could not read thoughts as a human, and he was thoroughly confused about why I have the power I do.

Esme's was about the same, but she was wondering if Edward and I were meant to be together. Both Edward and I sighed and shook our heads when she thought that. I would love that to be true, but it would never happen. Edward would too, from his thoughts.

Rosalie's thoughts were centered around her hate of being a vampire, and her sorrow of my being changed. _If only we got to Edward sooner…_she always thought. These thoughts always made Edward cringe in guilt, he still did not like me, or did not admit to it, or act like it, but he hated to have changed me.

Emmetts were centered around grizzly bears. He was always thinking about how much he would love a grizzly bear, unless he was hunting, then he would think about how good they tasted.

I get a long with Jasper the most. We both adore books.

I always think about how I miss my parents. Charlie was probably so sad that I died, he doesn't even have a picture of me. Renee is probably dieing of sadness right now. I was her only daughter, and she loved me. I wish that I could see them, tell them that I was ok, but I can't.

**a/n ok, there are a lot reasons this chapter is so short, one, I don't know exactly what to write. Two, I needed to get this stuff up and out of the way, some may have importance later…just maybe…three, I am BORED, sorry, but this part was extremely boring to write, and probably to read, but I'll try to get something good next chapter, but no falling in love, got it?? They will probably get to Denali and stuff…four, my mom wants me to get off!! Remember to review here, and review to my other stories!! Ok, see ya!!!**


	4. The Denali Coven

-1**a/n sorry for all of these long waits. I have homework…and other stories…R&R to them too, please!!! At the moment my sister has 3 friends over, so that's the only reason I get on. On to the chap…what will happen??**

Irresistible

We were at Denali. Edward did not look happy to be there. _Great…now I have to deal with Tanya again! Why can't we just go to Antarctica or something?!_ I was confused. He must have to deal with an annoying girl here too…almost everyone get's a crush on him, as he had told me. At some times, I wish he could read my mind, so we could have conversations in our mind, and no one would know.

Rosalie was happy to be away from humans, because they always want Emmett, until she makes out with him in a broom closet, she had told me. Jasper didn't seem to care, his thoughts again, were on books. This time a civil war book had gotten the name of someone wrong, it was really annoying. I had to ask him multiple times to stop thinking so loud, and he was trying, it was just hard for him. Each time Edward thought a thanks to me.

Alice was sad, because there were not many good places to shop in Alaska. Esme was glad to see the same person Edward had mentioned, well, she had thought she was glad to see the coven in Denali, and she mentioned Tanya.

Carlisle is happy to do whatever it takes to make me stay with him. He tried not to think of something, but he thought about it often. _Will the werewolves come after us? Or will they give us a second chance? _and other similar thoughts about 'werewolves' and a 'treaty' were heard. I asked him about it aloud, but everyone just filled their thoughts with something else and Carlisle said nothing about them.

I had a horrible feeling that I was the reason for the werewolves that he thought may come after us.

Edward constantly was being annoyed by the three-vampire coven in Denali. The leader, Tanya, always thought about being with Edward. This really annoyed me. I don't know why, but every time I heard her, I wanted to tear out her heart burn that, along with the rest of her body.

Maria, one of the other female vampires in the coven always thought about how she was planning on being the leader, but because of Tanya, and some sort of power she had, she could not do this. I had confronted her, but she just acted like she had no idea what I was talking about. She did give me a warning through her mind though, _Tanya gets what she wants. There is only one vampire who can stop her, all we know is the vampire will be female, that she is a 'vegetarian', and that she will have multiple powers._

I told the others about this. They had no idea, so we decided not to tell anyone about the fact that, not only can I could read minds, but my mind cannot be read.

We also decided to not tell them if I found out any other powers. Only Maria knows about it, and she does not look very loyal to Tanya.

Bethany, the third vampire, also a female, was very loyal to Tanya.

Tanya came to me one day, with a threat, but she did not voice it, out loud, at least. _Edward, stay out of my mind, please. _She asked Edward first. Edward nodded his head, and I could tell he would gladly stay out of her mind. She then continued with her threat to me. _If you DARE think of being with Edward, I will KILL you. Edward will be mine. I will do ANYTHING to get him, and I know I will get him. I get EVERYTHING I want._ the threat was done, and she finished by telling me aloud, "Thank you for listening." and stalked off.

_Bella? _Edward asked me. I turned my head to him, in the slightest movement, to show I was listening. _what was she saying? I heard my name multiple times, even though I was trying to block, she seemed to be yelling part of it at you._

I shook my head slightly. He left me alone after that. Quietly thinking about how, and I quote, 'putrid' seventies music was.

No one really bothered me. I was on the look out for a second power, or a third, if you count that my mind cannot be read.

I did good at hunting. I did not need help getting over humans, and I could be near them more than most newborn vampires can be.

Maria was more like a Cullen than part of the coven. She would always talk to me in my mind, if I was in the mood. She could tell my moods, and she didn't even have Jaspers' power!!

We all loved Maria. She was not like Tanya, who seemed to be evil, in a way.

Jasper and Maria connected really well. Not like Jasper and Alice, but they were very good friends.

Maria was changed during the civil war too. She was in the newborn army the Maria that changed Jaspers' sisters had started. It was after Jasper had left, and she had only escaped because she was able to run fast enough. She was like Edward with that trait.

I tried not thinking about Edward. I liked Edward now, but not in a certain way, but somehow I thought I was the one that was supposed to bring down Tanya, and maybe Bethany as well.

**a/n this is the longest chapter I've written, I think. And I still want to write more!! Expect some more soon!! As in REALLY soon…review to this one even IF the other one is already up…which it probably will be…I plan on getting to it soon…can you fit together what will happen?? I have a rough draft…but I need to get it written down…I almost forgot it…**


	5. Second Power

-1**a/n I told you a new chap would be up soon!! I know…I am usually evil, and today I give you lots…when it's almost 2 am…or 3…it really IS almost 3…cuz of daylight savings time…or something like that…ok…my sister has 3 friends over…as I said before, and 2 are just sitting upstairs…so this is all for now…but 2 in a day is pretty good, ya know?**

Irresistible

It was one of my last days of being a newborn. Edward, and all the other Cullens, discluding Alice, told me to just do as Alice says. I thought I could live against a 4'10" vampire.

I was very bored. I started to imagine what I would look like if I had brown eyes still. I felt like something was changing my eyes, and looked in a mirror. Staring back at me were a pair of beautiful, big, brown eyes.

I stared a bit longer, and then checked out what else I could do. I wanted to know the full of my power before I started to get all happy. I tried to change my hair to make it black, my skin wrinkly, my skin tan, they all worked. I changed myself back to my normal, vampire, self, and called softly for the others. Tanya came in, and I told her I needed to speak to some of the others.

She left with a huff, like I was denying a princess entrance to her castle. I told them, quiet enough so that only they would hear, and Tanya could not, about my secret ability. Bethany had decided to not come, so it was Maria, the other Cullens, and I. the others staring, while I showed them what I could do.

I then tried to change Edwards look. I turned his skin to a normal shade, and his eyes green. Any normal person would see Edward as a human, but we could hear no heart beating, and we knew that he was a vampire.

I changed him back to normal, and we all looked at each other. I had a second power.

I checked my mental list of things that Maria had said about the vampire that will put Tanya to a rest:

_1) female vampire_

_2) 'vegetarian'_

_3) more than one power_

_I have all three._

We stopped doing this because Edward and I heard her thinking about barging through the door, and Alice had seen a vision of Tanya busting the door open.

Seconds later, she bust the door open, and asked us what we were talking about in such a hushed tone.

"Edward and I needed to tell them we were hearing human thoughts in the forest the other day. Alice just told us that she had no vision of them running into them, so they should be gone in a few days, and we should be fine," I made up the excuse quickly. She should believe this.

_Oh…ok…I thought they were talking about Bella having a second power or something. _she thought. She is clueless. I could not believe it that she could not put the facts together. I am almost exactly like what the vampire Maria had told me would take her. Alice is too, though, so why would she think only I would have a second and not Alice??

_Bella, I forgot to tell you. 'We' have learned that the vampire to get rid of Tanya has either 3 or 4 powers, and has long hair, but it was black in the picture Tanya had daydreamed…_Maria thought. She had told me that Tanya could see her future in daydreams, but no one else's. not quite like Alice, but close.

Maria acted as a double agent. She pretended to be getting information from us, to see if I was the one, but she really was helping us.

I spent that night alone. I practiced my new power in my room, checking out all I could do, and all, until Tanya, pretending to be polite, knocked on my door, "Bella? May I come in?" she asked me.

I quickly changed back to myself, opened to a random page in a book, and made it look as though I had been reading all night. I then answered her, "Sure, Tanya, come in," I said, pretending to be into my book.

She sent Edward the same thought as last time, _Edward, please stay out of my thoughts for now, _and started another little mind rant, _I don't know about you, but you seem to like-like Edward. Please, I warned you before, and I'm giving you a second warning, stay away from my Edward, or I will have to do something drastic. _she said. I would not listen to her. I am not her child, I am not part of her coven, and Edward wasn't hers. I felt like yelling at her, but just gave her a quick, ok, and pretended to get back to my books.

Seconds later, I heard Edward thought, _I heard it, as you know, I pretended to stay out, but I heard the whole thing. I am NOT hers, and will never be. She is worse than Jessica, Lauren, and every other girl from Forks put together._ this made me giggle a little bit. I didn't know Jessica well, we just met each other when I was changed, and she seemed to hate Edward for turning her down.

I heard Tanya think _what is that CHILD laughing about?_ and that only made me laugh more.

**a/n I know the ending sucks, but here is her second power!! I have the other/s planned out, and I know next chapter's basic events. I am going to spend a bit of time trying to get the outline done for you peeps. REVIEW PEEPS OR I WON'T SEND EDWARD TO YOU OR ANY OTHER CULLEN/OTHER CREATURES FROM TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I'll send you a character from another book too. Just tell me who!**


	6. Shopping With Alice

-1**a/n ok, TopazTears has told me that the rest of the Denali coven is Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer, but honestly, I just planned out the whole entire story, I just need to write it out, and It'll be ready, and I thought the name Bethany just…fit well for Bethany's part in Edward and Bella's Katie-style Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I may not write a sequal, but if you want, I will…and the story will probably be 18 chapters or so, but that's just a guess, I have one chapter that I want it to end there, but it would be too short, so I may make it 17. I'll shut up now…**

Irresistible

I am not a newborn anymore, thankfully. Unthankfully, I am also at the hands of a shopping deprived shopping addict who can't remember her childhood, and will probably play Bella Doll with me.

The first step, to beautification, according to Alice, was, and I quote, 'CLOTHES!!!!!!' end quote.

She started by looking at my small amount of clothes…that she had bought me only a year ago…and threw ALL of it in a bag. I asked her why she was going to waste all these clothes.

"Oh, I won't throw it out! In a few decades we may have to use these if there's a retro-themed dance!" she answered me excitedly.

After throwing basically all my clothes but the ones on my back away, took me shopping. We went to a huge mall, that took us 2 hours to get to, even with us speeding by a lot…and we went to every single other clothing store in the whole place!

When she had made me try on enough cloths to last me fifty decades, we bought it all, and we were out of the mall and home 2 hours later.

Of course, in stead of it being done, she had to choose an outfit for me, and do my hair and make up. I didn't even need to go anywhere. I was about to tell her that this was stupid and useless, and make her stop, when she thought, _BELLA! If you dare do that, I will find you and make you sit through a whole three, nonstop!!!_

I sighed, and let her finish the useless makeover.

Edward was near by, and hearing the same nonsense coming from Alice's mind as mine. After that threat, she got back to doing it, and was seriously going crazy with the makeover. _Poor Bella…_ Edward thought. He didn't know how poor I was. I could easily have just done this myself, if I wanted to! I would just have to think of myself with this makeup, and that shirt, and hair styled this way, and I would be ready!

I made it easy for Alice, and never complained aloud. I let her finish her makeover, and once she said I could, I got back to normal using my power to change my looks.

**a/n this is kind of a filler chapter…sorry peeps…I wanted to get it done with, cuz I had it in the past, that Alice couldn't wait to take her shopping, and now she did take Bella shopping!!!**


	7. Mother

-1**a/n okedokey. I was bored, and had done a chapter in notes, and don't have another idea for them, and this chapter is the awesome chapter that makes the awesome and coolicle part begin…so here you gozerz!**

Irresistible

It was a normal day. Alice gave me another useless makeover, and I changed myself to normal.

When I got downstairs, everyone was just sitting in the living room and doing something the wanted to do, from reading some sort of magazine to playing video games, but Edward. Edward sat there cringing. I looked at everyone's thoughts to find out who was thinking something perverted, thinking it was going to be Emmett or Rose, about the other one, but it was Bethany.

Bethany was being sick. She thought some perverted images of undressed Cullen boys, all of them, but Edward. "Bethany! Two mind reading vampires here, would you PLEASE stop thinking that??" I asked her, annoyed that she knew that we could read minds, and that she still thought those thoughts.

I don't know why, but I was kind of relieved that she was not thinking of Edward. _I am NOT in love with Edward Cullen. I canNOT be in love with Edward. _I told myself over and over again.

"_Make _me, _Bella!" _she sneered the word make and my name.

"Oh, I _will_, if you don't stop on your own." I told her. She was still thinking those sick thoughts of Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper, all men with wives.

Everyone was staring as we sneered at each other, Tanya, who was next door, came in, and watched with a small grin plastered on her face.

"Fine, let's fight then!" She said.

I threw myself at her before she had the chance to make a sound and fought her fiercely. I ripped parts of her body off, just small sections, and she did the same to me.

Finally, we stopped fighting because the Cullens, Maria, and Tanya, were holding us back. I felt Edward holding what was left of my right arm.

As Maria, Tanya, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice tore Bethany into another room, she said, to me, sneered, really, "I bet you didn't know that someone named _Renee _is coming!" this put daggers in my stomach. "Sound familiar? Well, it _SHOULD!!_" she yelled at me when she was getting pulled further and further. Right before she was out of my range of hearing, she said, "AND SHE'S ON _MY _SIDE TOO!!!"I would not believe that, if it weren't for the fact that mom didn't know I was alive. If she knew I was here too, trying to get my vampire life in check, she would be on my side.

**a/n I know it's super short, but I'm not the best at fight scenes…I'm better at drama and funny-business! And romance…but this is that little twist…Renee is a vampire, and is coming!!! Ooh. Aah. So amazing…haha…now, review!!!**


	8. Explanation

-1**a/n I have to get tired in about 10 minutes…and I just read a funny story…that gets me giddy…and writing a funny story would get me more giddy…so I must choose between Rosalies story or Irresistible…I chose Irresistible…cuz I really have to get a plan written out for the rest of Rosalies story, and I already have the plan for this one done!! So here is a chapter!**

Irresistible

I could not believe it. My mother was going to come. My mother, who thought I was dead, and had been dead for more than a year. She was coming, and I now have to explain to her what actually happened, and why I was changed, and why I was in Alaska anyway.

I was waiting at the front of the house, for a paler version of my mother, laugh-lines and all. When a beautiful woman, who looked to be about my mothers age, with hair the same color as mine, no laugh-lines, and topaz eyes walked up and whispered my name, I was confused. Who was this vampire??

The vampire ran to me and hugged me like I was _her _long lost daughter, not Renee's. I read her mind, and found her thinking thoughts such as, _my baby! She wasn't dead after all!! She-she's a vampire, though. But she's a good one! She has topaz eyes!! Is she part of Tanya's coven?_ she asked herself.

"Mom? Renee?" I asked her. She nodded.

The rest of the Cullens came out, along with Maria, Bethany, and Tanya.

"Renee! Hello, I'm Tanya, this is Bethany, Maria, and the Cullens," Tanya stated

"Hello," she said, and looked at me confused, because there was one more Cullen boy, than Cullen girls, and Tanya never said my name, as if she thought that Edward and I were married, she actually thought that, _Is my Bella married to one of the Cullens?_ Edward and I both flinched.

"Mom, I am not married to Edward, the Cullen who is unmarried, I am just with them as a group, and please be careful with your thoughts, mom." I told her.

"Why?" my mom was thoroughly confused.

"Because, Edward and I can read minds," I told her. She thought _so that's why Bella and a Cullen, who I'm guessing is Edward flinched._

"Oh. Ok, well, baby, why are you here? The house burned…you were in the house…they found your DNA…they said you were dead…" my mother looked at me, and while having trouble saying it aloud, she had no trouble thinking what she wanted to ask. _You died, and they found your DNA! How could you have been changed! the only way to kill a vampire is a fire, so even if you were a vampire before the fire, you would have died anyway!_

"Mom, it's a long story. Let's go somewhere alone, it would be easier to tell you that way." I told my mom, I really wanted to tell her my story, minus the extra power, but including the fact that Tanya and Bethany think I am the one to kill Tanya.

"Sure, let's go into the woods," my mom said, and flew into the woods with me on her tail.

When we were far enough away from the others mom asked me, "Why do we really have to be alone?"

"Because of parts of my story. One second," I told my mom, and checked for Tanya and Bethany's thoughts, to make sure they were far away. I then started to whisper my story so only Renee could hear it, at vampire speed. "On the first day of school, the Cullens were thirsty. After lunch, Edward and I had a class together, and I had to sit next to him. I was his singer, too." Renee gasped at that. She knew how hard it was for vampires to not kill singers immediately. I continued, "When I got home, Edward couldn't help himself, he came to my room, and was sucking my blood, when the rest of the Cullens came and pulled him off me.

"I went through the change, and when I woke up, the Cullens told me what they were, and what I was." I told her. "We came here so I could become used to humans, and we haven't left because Edward needs to gain back his control."

"What part of this could you not tell the rest of them, though?" Renee asked.

"I still have to tell you some things that I can't tell Tanya and Bethany," I told her. "I found out that I could read minds, just like Edward, when I was first changed." I then told her the parts I couldn't tell Tanya, or shouldn't, "Tanya is supposed to get everything she wants, and Bethany is loyal to her. Tanya wants to be with Edward, but Edward doesn't want to be with her. Tanya and Bethany know that sooner or later a female vegetarian vampire, with long hair, and 3 or 4 powers." I told her.

"Are you that vampire?" My mom asked me.

"I can't tell you, unless you tell me if you are helping them." I told her. I hated to not be able to trust mom.

"Yes, I promise you," she told me, and she thought _I would never go against my baby!_

"Yes, my mind can't be read, and I can change what I look like…I may have other powers I don't know about too," I told her, now that she was officially on my side.

**a/n this is the end, cuz I have to go to bed now…see yaz**


	9. Suicidal?

-1**a/n ok, just to tell you, I prefer not to have a beta, unless they are on daily, or almost so, as I am, because I write my a/ns as I do the chapter. So sorry for any problems. If you are on almost everyday, then review to me and tell me if you want to beta for me!! I'm currently able to do betaing, if you want, but once I reach 4 stories, I'm not going to beta anymore. I'm pretty fast…**

Irresistible

We were not heading back, even with my story told. She told me, in her mind that she wanted to stay out a little longer, so we ran further from the others, and sat down on the edge of a glacier.

She sat for a second, and was thinking of how to tell me something, I couldn't quite put it together though.

"Bella, does anyone know why I was changed?" Renee asked me.

"No, all I know is that my mother, who thought me dead, is here with me, even if we are destined to stay on earth forever, and never change," I answered her, she frowned at my negative words.

"No one can know, other than you, ok?" she asked me. Whatever she had to tell me must be big, for her to not want me to tell others. I nodded my head to tell her to start.

"It all started six months ago," she frowned at a memory, "Phil was heading to one of his minor league games, when a drunk driver hit the bus." I did not know how that was that bad. A human should easily survive that crash if they are on the bus! "The worst part is that the drunk driver was driving a truck." my mother added. I was heart broken. No matter the age difference, mom loved Phil, this broke her heart. "He died on impact, along with everyone on his team, his coach, and the drunk driver." She was dry sobbing at this part.

I wanted to kill the drunk driver, if he wasn't dead. "What…was the mans name?" I asked. I did not want to make her mad, but I wanted to know, at the same time.

"All I know is that his name was Steve Reese," **(a/n that's kind of like my dad, who is a jerk to my moms, name. no, they aren't together, and he did not abuse her, so don't ask!) **I was crushed that he was dead, Steve, I mean. I wanted to kill him myself.

"What happened, that you were changed?" I asked her.

"After…three months, I couldn't…I couldn't _take _living anymore. I tried to kill myself," She told me. I was so…so…something, a mix of anger, sadness, happiness, everything.

"Why?!"

"I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live without Phil. I wanted Phil, so I tried to kill myself."

I could not believe my mom tried to commit suicide.

"Why are you a vampire, though?" I asked her.

"I was found by a vampire, who supposedly wanted to change me anyway. His name was James. I ended up killing him when he wanted me to become Laurent's mate, Laurent is a human drinker, in his coven. I ended up killing James, but now Victoria, his mate, wants to kill me, so I ran here." she had answered my next question, why she was here in Alaska.

We spent a few hours there, on the glacier, her and I, just talking, sitting, and dry-crying, until I heard Emmett and Edward wondering where we were.

I told Renee, and we ran to where I thought they were searching for us.

We went back, after I told them about how Renee was on 'our' side of this little war.

**a/n you are SO lucky that my mom let me finish this…I know, no action, none, but soon, trust me, VERY soon!! And then I will probably write like, 3 chapters in a day or something…MAYBE. Just to tell you, I finished the first page, of 3 pages of plans. It will be getting to the good part, very, VERY soon, IF you review!!!**


	10. RENEE!

-1**a/n I OFFICIALLY HATE MY GRANDMA!! She moves all of our stuff, like she has the right, and then, you know what?? SHE THREW THE WHOLE PLAN FOR THIS STORY OUT!! Seriously!! Well, actually, she did it TWICE!! So now, I have to remember what I had happen, so I can rewrite the plan, and then yell at her, again, if she looses it…AGAIN! Anywayz…as Kaitlin says…I'm going to have it saved on a computer too, so she won't throw it away!**

**Yeah, I'm going to stop rambling, make the plan, and write the new chapter, that I thoroughly remember…well, remember what's supposed to happen and stuffs…Irresistible may be longer now, too, but I have only up to chapter 16 planned, and want to write now!**

**Poll stuffs: if you want an update, I need you to vote for this story in my new poll! Right now, it's last, and has no votes, so vote for it, and I'll finish it soon, don't vote for it, and I'll finish one of the two stories that are tied for the lead, or at least updated them next.**

Irresistible

The rest of the Cullens, Maria, and I, were hunting on the far side of Canada, across Hudson Bay, in a thick forest. Alice, Edward, and I, were near each other, in the same clearing when Alice froze.

I knew she was having a vision, and Edward and I looked in her mind to see what it was.

**(a/n the italics are part of the vision)**

_The house wasn't empty. Inside it, the noise of Tanya, Renee, and Bethany floated out. Tanya, yelling something at Renee, torturing her. Renee, in pain, Bethany, laughing at Renee's pain._

_We were inside the house now, inside the very room they were all in. Bethany stood off to the side, watching what was happening on the other side of the room. Tanya and Renee were on the other side of the room. Renee being held to the floor by Tanya._

"_DOES BELLA HAVE MORE POWERS!" Tanya yelled._

"_No! she's just a normal girl! Just my normal baby girl!" Renee cried back. If it were possible, she would have been crying._

"_If she is your 'normal baby girl' then I will just kill her, make sure that Edward will be mine forever!" Tanya told her. She seemed to know that Renee was lying._

"_NO!!" she's my baby girl! Don't kill her!" Renee yelled at her._

"_WHAT'S GOING TO STOP ME?!" Tanya yelled, viciously, Topaz eyes burning with hatred._

"_SHE WILL!!" Renee yelled back at her, with all her power, not knowing she just gave away the fact that Bella had more than one power._

"_Oh, she will, will her? How might that be, if she's just a normal girl?" Tanya had Renee in a corner. It was either tell her, or…die._

"_She…" Renee started, she didn't know if she should tell Tanya. If her life was more important that Bella's safety. _

"_SHE WILL WHAT??" Tanya yelled. "she has powers, doesn't she. Your little 'Angel' has more than one power, am I right?"_

_Renee stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity._

"_AM. I. RIGHT?!" Tanya yelled once more. She then seemed to calm down…"Oh, I am right, I know I'm right, and for not telling me, I will kill you, and your daughter can't save you when she's on the other side of this continent!"_

"_NO!" Renee yelled, fear in her eyes. She had no power to save herself, she would surely die, "Please don't! please don't kill me! I promise, I won't tell her about this, she won't know! Please don't kill me!!"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry that there is no other way to solve this problem." Tanya started, in a cheery voice, "I'm sure, that if you had told us before all this, that I could have let you join Bethany, and help me get Edward. We could have killed Esme and Rosalie, then you could have had Carlisle as a mate, and Bethany would get Emmett, as I had promised her. But now, no. you don't deserve that good treatment."_

_This sickened Renee. Carlisle was like a brother for her! And Esme a sister! To mate with Carlisle would be like mating with her brother, and to kill Esme, would be like killing Bella!_

"_Even if you did let me live, I would never, NEVER, mate with Carlisle! It would break Esme's heart!" Renee retaliated._

"_That's why we would KILL Esme!" Tanya spat at her._

"_Killing Esme, or any Cullen would be like killing a sibling, or a child. I will NEVER help you in your evil ways!" Renee growled at Tanya, fiercer that Bella had ever seen her, but it was useless. She still wasn't as strong as Tanya and Bethany._

_They tore her apart. Her hands, her legs, her torso, her head, taken apart, and thrown into a fire one by one, until only her head was left._

_They spat at her head, still alive, but useless, and Tanya tossed it into the fire, as if it was a newspaper article…_

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. My mother was going to die, and the only slim chance of me saving her, was if I ran faster than even a vampire could run. A car would slow me down.

**The original chapter 10 was much longer, but there was too much emotion in it already…I actually cried when I was writing part of the vision! I almost had to stop. What do you think will happen next? Renee dies, she lives, what? Review!**


	11. Running

-1**a/n OMC!! I know I haven't updated in forever, but now I have a problem, I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO I PROMISED TO HAVE HER BETA!! I thought it was Fall Out Gal, but I can't find her anywhere! Maybe she changed her name…I think so…OH WELL! Grr…I need some organization…once I find out who my beta is for each story, I'm going to add to the name of that folder the penname of the beta…I have all my other stories' beta's put into the stories name, so now I need this ones beta only…I'll shut up now…**

Irresistible

We were running, all the Cullens and Maria after me. We ran, ran, and ran more, until we reached the house.

I ran past many of the rooms, just breaking through walls, not caring about the stupid doors, or the house at all. I ran into the room, to see my mothers decapitated head being thrown into a fire, she was gone. My mother was gone. I thought I would never see her again, and then I do, just for her to die later, and not only die, but be forced to give up a secret she was trying to keep, putting me at risk to be killed to.

I ran right out of the room. I could not fight her right now. I was going to break down if I stopped running.

I ran, I ran all the way to the edge of a cliff, the cliff was half granite, like my body. I sat at the edge, and waited.

I waited for something.

I don't know what, maybe it was for Tanya to come, saying she had killed all the Cullens, maybe it was Bethany, being sent to kill me as the Cullens were being killed by Tanya.

Maybe I'm waiting for Maria to come, saying the rest were killed, maybe I was waiting for all the Cullens to come, saying Maria had stayed to help Tanya, or maybe I was waiting for the Cullens and Maria to come, saying that Tanya and Bethany are gone, maybe that they ran after me without killing Tanya and Bethany.

I got my answer soon.

The Cullens and Maria silently walked up, sitting down at the edge of the cliff with me, feet dangling over the edge, silent.

I was the first to talk.

"So…" I said, awkwardly.

"We ran after you, Tanya and Bethany just stayed there, laughing," Edward told me.

"Maria, you came with them? Why not stay with Bethany and Tanya?" I asked her, a little surprised.

"A few reasons. One is, they would just kill me, for 'betraying' them," she told me, saying the word 'betraying' in a spooky voice, then adding, "The more important one is I don't want to be part of their group, no matter what they say or do."

I smiled slightly. I was excited that she hated them as much as I did.

Then we got down to business.

First, we changed everyone's looks, we all looked different from our original looks.

Alice had curly, shoulder-length, hair, her eyes changed to a blue-green color, mostly blue, a starry, dark blue, her skin less pale, a normal, human pale.

Rosalie's long, wavy, golden hair, was turned into a light brown, with unnatural blonde highlights, and it was layered, and shortened a bit. Her eyes turned into an icy blue, and her skin turned into a tan color.

Esme was changed to look older, old enough to look like a twelve year olds parent, and her skin was darkened, along with her caramel hair turned darker, but not too much different, with light brown eyes.

Carlisle was given a darker blonde hair, a little shorter, his skin not too much darker, and his eyes dark brown. He was also changed to look older, old enough to be a twelve year olds parent.

Jasper was the same, but we gave him a little longer hair, and it wasn't darker at all, and green eyes, not brown.

Emmett, of course, wanted his hair longer, which we didn't do, but left alone, gave him a little goatee, nothing too big or ugly, his skin darkened, with blue eyes.

Edward was darkened, given more brunette hair, green eyes, and a little older.

I was given shorter, curly, black hair, like Alice, in fact, I looked almost exactly like Alice, but with chocolate brown eyes.

And Maria was given a twelve year old body, with dark caramel, long, hair, naturally highlighted, and dark brown eyes. Like a mix of the new Esme and Carlisle, which she was going to be.

We worked on a story, for who we were, and took new names. I was to be named Caitlin, and called Caitlin, not Katie. Edward went by his middle name, Anthony. Esme and Carlisle were going to go by Emma, for Esme, obviously, and Chris for Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be called Elizabeth, for Rosalie, and for Emmett, Jim. Jasper and Alice were to be renamed Zack, for Jasper, and for Jenna for Alice. Maria was going to go by Katie.

Our story was that 'Jenna' and I were twins, who were foster children to 'Emma and Chris', and that 'Elizabeth' and 'Zack' were also twins that were being fostered by them, and were Chris' niece and nephew. 'Anthony' and 'Jim' were two of a set of triplets, adopted by Emma and Chris, and that their sister, named Bella, had died at birth. 'Katie' was to actually be their own child. All of us had become their foster children or children at different times, Edward and Emmett were recently adopted, while Alice and I became their foster children 10 years ago, when Maria was supposedly 2. Jasper and Rosalie joined the family 4 years ago, after their mom and dad died in a car crash.

After this job was done, we left, and I had time to go into a depressing state.

**a/n haha…my sisters name is Maria, and my name Katie, so I replaced her name with mine! Don't worry, when they aren't talking in public, they will still call each other their REAL names! Even though they are going to look the same, other than growing up for Maria, so yeah…I may get the names mixed up, so let me get the next 2 chapters done soon…or I'll have to reread those 2 paragraphs again.**


	12. A new power

-1**a/n hello my fan fiction readers! I now have the beta for this story figured out! Yaaaay!! Thank Spack272 if I have no mistakes! Which I won't…cuz she's going to get rid of them…now I'll shut up and write the chapter! Oh, and thank edwardlvrtot for this chapter, she basically begged me and told me she would do whatever I wanted her to do…**

Irresistible

I was in a fit of depression. I couldn't get out.

We got to our new home, in Maine, we went to school, even though it was the end of the school year, and we did our homework. I did little more than that. I would sit, read, or just lay on my bed when I wasn't doing something I needed to do.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking of the good times I had with my mom, trying to get them stuck into my mind, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I said, not really coming out of my faze.

"It's Edward, may I come in?" he said, obviously not really asking for permission, for he was already walking into the room

.

"Why?" I asked him. He had no reason to come in. we may not pretend to hate each other still, but I don't show that I really, really like him, and he hides his thoughts from me, so he must not want me to know that he likes me just as much as I like him.

Right now, he wasn't blocking his thoughts, he thought about how he was worried about me, similar thoughts to Alice, who was like a sister for me, and loved me like a sister.

He came in, ignoring my annoyance, and sat there, quiet, for a few moments.

When he did speak, his voice was passionate. "I-no, we are worried about you." he told me.

"I know, I can read minds, remember?" I told him.

"Yes, sorry," he seemed truly sorry. He added, "but it's true that we want you to stop being depressed."

"I can't! I told you! I can't help this!" I started to say, in a rough, tense, mean, voice. He winced. I added, in a calmer voice, "what are you trying to say?"

"I guess it's that…I really, really…" he paused, he was in distress, like he didn't want to say it, but he needed to say it.

I could feel my depression lifting, and curiosity taking its place. What was it he was trying to say?!

"Just get it out, already!" I said playfully, and smiled. For the first time in the 6 months I have been depressed, I smiled, and not a fake smile, a real one.

He realized this, and he brightened up, he knew that I was getting out of this fit of hurt, but he only smiled his crooked smile, that he didn't know warmed my heart.

"That I…I think I…love you?" he said, it was more of a question than a statement, of course.

I, to his great surprise, just smiled widely, and jumped into his lap, hugging him.

"I think I do too." I said.

We simply kissed, at first, but it became more and more of a big deal.

We were doing it, I was even giggling, smiling, laughing, when Alice happened to walk in.

"Bella you need t-" she started, then realizing what she had interrupted said, "Oh, I guess he already did that, now, did he?" she giggled, and backed out, but she didn't leave yet.

She just sat at the door, giggling.

At that second, I got a little annoyed, and wished she would bug Rosalie and Emmett instead of me and Edward, in our first moments of admitting our love.

She just disappeared as soon as I thought that.

We did it, still, even with the door open, for only a second more, until we heard it.

We had heard two twin shrieks, both high pitched and coming from Rosalie and Emmetts room.

We ran there, after getting dressed, and arrived last, with Carlisle and Esme stifling laughter, and Jasper looking a little scared. We pushed our way through, saying, "mind readers coming through!" and got to the front to see a horrified Emmett, covering his naked self up on one end of the room, while Rosalie was frozen where she was, butt naked, almost sitting down, her butt centimeters above Alices head, while Alice looked absolutely terrified, Edward and I started to laugh.

We laughed for about ten minutes, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, glaring at Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I, waiting for us to stop laughing. When we finally did, Jasper spoke up.

"And exactly HOW did this happen?!" he asked.

"One second, I was watching Edward and Bella doing it, laughing, and milliseconds later, I was right underneath Rosalies butt!" Alice said.

Edward and I started to shriek with laughter again, while Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie glared at us.

"Care to EXPLAIN Bella?" Rosalie said, when we quieted down enough to hear them.

"I don't know what happened!" I said between laughter, "One second Alice was bugging us, and I wished that she was bugging you and Emmett, and then the next second, we heard the shriek!"

Carlisles face lit up, "I think we found your next power…"

**a/n I hope this chapter was good! Haha…I had a little fun while writing this chapter…I just have to get off soon, or my sister will basically kill me, and you won't know what will happen! I'll update within a weeeek! Or within the day…or in the next 2 days…**


	13. An Idea

-1**a/n ****IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!! ****ok, I have been told by WatchingCat that basically Bella and Edward are going from hate to love too quickly, so let me make this clear…over the chapters, they have gone from deathly hating each other to not really liking, but kinda liking, to friendship, then to love, and they have been thinking that they might love each other for a little bit, or at least, Edward has. ALSO…they have felt a connection through their shared power of mind reading, they ARE the only people who can do it, after all! Sorry for the confusion there…but we(or most of us) all know that when you're writing, you understand what you mean, and may leave something out of your writing, especially if it's not edited/beta-d by like, 10 people, like in real non fanfic books are. I have a story that I have about…3 or 4 peeps editing it for me! But it's not too good…**

**Sorry it's so long!! Just had to get that all out…oh, and this chapter may not be long, I want to finish another chapter in another story that I HAVEN'T been updating every other day lately!**

Irresistible

We were sitting at the table, after Alice got out of the way and Emmett and Rosalie got dressed.

We were going to talk about my new power, finding out what it's full potential at the moment is.

"So, we know that you have to want-or wish-something to move somewhere, and whatever it is supposedly goes there?" Carlisle went over some of what we knew.

"Yes. I was wishing that Alice would get in Rosalie and Emmetts way instead, and leave us alone for the time, then it happened."

Edward and I had sat next to each other, instead of where we used to sit, me in between Jasper and Esme, Edward next to Emmett and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other as always, as well as Esme and Carlisle sitting next to each other and Emmett and Rosalie doing the same. Maria, like Edward and I used to, sat in between two couples. She was next to Rosalie and Alice.

"Should we try to see what she can do with it?" Esme asked. "I mean, we know that she can move people, or at least us, with her power, but can she move human food? Or humans? Or even animals or furniture?"

"She has a good point." Emmett, for once, being serious, said, deep in thought.

"Then lets try. How about you start with wishing something small, like that an apple in our kitchen was in your hand or something." Carlisle told me.

I did. _I wish I had an apple from the Cullen kitchen…_ I thought. A second later, I felt an apple in my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a bright red apple.

I wished the apple was back in the kitchen, then thought of something…

_If I can send things to me from somewhere else, or from me to somewhere else, can I send it to somewhere else than its original spot when it isn't near me?_

I asked the Cullens and Maria about it, and we decided I should try. I wished the apple from the kitchen was in Alices bedroom, then told her that is where I wished it to.

She came downstairs, beaming, with an apple.

I wondered if I could lift big things too.

I told them, then wished that my bookshelf, full of book after book, was in the corner of the 'dining' room.

It showed up, showing that I had the power to move things big and small, vampire or object, around. The only thing we don't know is if I can move humans and animals, or their blood.

I realized that Jaspers eyes were a little dark, told them I was going to try to get a bear for Jasper, then closed my eyes. _I wish there was a bear from the forest in here…_

A second later, a big grizzly bear was behind me. Jasper dashed over and drank it's blood, a perfect time for me to try to move the blood.

_I wish all the blood was actually in Jasper…_

All of a sudden, the half-full bear was empty, and Jaspers' eyes were light topaz. He smiled at that, then thought, _you could use that if we didn't have time to hunt!_

I smiled at the good idea, glanced at Edward, who nodded, saying he heard it, then told everyone else Jaspers' good idea.

The meeting about my power was over, and all of a sudden, Maria, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie rushed over to me. They hugged me and told me congrats while Edward was patted on the shoulder, then left waiting for them to get off me so he could steal me away.

I gave him a pleading look, and he thought his answer _nothing can stop Alice-or Rosalie or Esme and probably Maria-when they want something…and they want to do that!_

I glared at him, then mouthed 'thanks for the help!' to him. Then I was forced to wait for them to calm down.

When they did, Edward stole me away to his room…

**a/n I had NO idea of an ending for this one! I knew I needed to get in this part…but I didn't plan this chapter out, I had planned on something different for this chap, but I needed to get this out of the way**


	14. Charlie? How!

**a/n WEEE!! The new computer's here!! YAAAY!! I should be on more, but not this Sunday…I have a different religion, and it's Easter changes every year, and this year it's this Sunday! Sorry it took soooo long to update! I took a sorta break from writing to relax, and play Sims, plus I didn't get too much time on the computer anyway…I only updated one or two things…again, sorry! If it's really short and I have more time, I MIGHT, I repeat, MIGHT, write another chapter and get it up too! I'll shut up now…**

Irresistible

It has been a week since Edward and I have realized that we're in love, and we still can't stand to be away from each other that long. Edward switched to all my classes, which was a big switch, because he had no classes with me, when he hated me.

We made it obvious that we were going out, so that people would stop glaring at Edward and looking at me like Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty, or glared at me and looked at Edward like…the hottest man on earth.

We were forced to read their thoughts. All the guys were thinking things such as 'why does everyone like him! It's because he's rich…he's not even that 'cute'! I would rather make out with a cat than have to live with him! I feel sorry for Caitlin…she probably hates him! She should move into my house…and share my room…'

Then they would go off on some fantasy of me in their room, stripping for them. It was inaccurate, because all the guys here were complete idiots. Just ask a regular girls thought.

'Why do those idiot boys find her so hot! She's an ugly freak! Her hair is too…shiny! And her lips too…full! They should just get over HER and come to ME like it was BEFORE they were here! But Edward on the other hand…probably the hottest man I have ever seen! He's the only one not swooning over her! He sooooo wants me! I saw the way he looked at me when we were acting out Romeo and Juliet…he adored me! As much as Romeo adores Juliet!'

Well, that was before we made it obvious…

We're at home. It's the middle of the night, I had filled everyone up, with some bears, and helped Emmett, the tens of thousands of times he lost the remote, by making it appear in his hands.

Alice hated my ability, because if she wanted to make me over, I either made her stuff show up somewhere in an abandoned house, make myself disappear, and reappear in Edwards' arms, or make her disappear, to show up in Greece. And if she really wanted to make me over, I made Rosalie appear in the chair, forcing her to go through it instead.

Edward and I were in our room, just sitting there, talking, when someone calls. He sounds like a vampire, and had asked for me. I picked up the phone in our room, and put it on speaker. Everyone gathered around it, super quiet.

"Hello?" I asked, thoroughly confused, wondering who would call this late at night!

"Isabella? Bella?!" he asked me.

"How do you know my name and nickname? Who are you? Where are you? Why are you calling now?" I started to interrogate him worse than a 'bad cop' in one of Emmetts shows.

"Bella, Bella, can't you recognize my voice? It's me!" he waited for an answer from me, I stayed quiet. "You really can't tell, can you? I must have changed a lot."

"So what I get from that is that I should know who you are, but don't, and that you were changed in some way. Answers about none of my questions."

"Isabella, I'm your dad." he said, sad I couldn't recognize his voice.

"Dad? Charlie? But…how? You think I'm dead! Or you should…" I pondered.

"Bella, after your mom committed suicide, I was broken. I lost my baby girl, and I lost my first love." he started. "I did my job, I stayed as normal as possible, to the public, but at home, I would cry all night, wishing you or Renee was there. One day, a bomb was set in the house, a new one I bought, down the street from our old one, and I didn't realize it. Even if I did, I doubt I would have cared. It exploded when I opened the front door, and I was left almost dead. Someone found me and changed me, burning the house so that they would think I was killed and burned in the fire."

Charlie finally stopped, I wished I could have cry.

At that moment, the phone was noisily snatched away from Charlie, on his side, and a growling voice I could only recognize as Tanya spoke.

"You heard your dads story, that's all I wanted, no time to get comfy. He's chained here, the chains too strong for a vampire to break. Come back here now, if you want him to live. Everyday, some part of his body will be torn off and kept away from him, and if he puts it back on, I will tear it off again, later. After all of his body is torn apart, we will throw in half of his body one day, the other half, minus the head, the next day, and the head the last day."

"You can't!" I cried out.

"I can, and the first part to go will come off tomorrow at 7 PM." Tanya informed me. I heard Bethany snickering over the back.

I hung up.

**a/n yeah, I know…it's kinda short, it's only 2 pages long! I probably will update soon. OOH my electiricity went off a bit ago…tears…I was in the middle of reading a fanfic!**


	15. Running Back

**a/n hiya! Ok, I just updated, and I got super bored so I decided, 'heck, why not write more for Irresistible!' and so, I did…or do…but it's did for you. Now I'll shut up**

Irresistible

As soon as I hung up, we got ready to go. We used vampire speed, when not talking on the phone with humans. We each had a job.

Alice was going to make sure that we had clothes, in case one of us ruined our clothes so badly that we couldn't even wear them.

Carlisle called off the next week and a half of work, saying he was going on a cruise that his mom sent them tickets for, that arrived just today, the day it left.

Esme told the teachers we would not be in school for the next week, it being the last week of school, for the cruise too.

Maria watched out that no human saw us using our vampire speed.

Rosalie made sure that Alice didn't over pack, or pack too fancy clothes.

My job was to be furious, and to try to start to leave at vampire speed when everyone wasn't ready. Not much of a job, but what I did in those moments.

Emmett and Jasper's jobs were the same. To hold me back, and not let me run.

Edward's job was to try to comfort me.

It didn't work. Edward's job, that is. I was not going to calm down. Not even Jaspers power could calm me down, when I was about to lose my dad, that I just realized I hadn't lost yet, and after I had already lost my mom that I thought I had lost before too.

Finally, after what felt like longer than my being changed felt, but was only 5 minutes, we left.

We ran, I running ahead of everyone.

As I ran, my emotion was matching with my looks. Everyone looked like they usually did, before we were running, except me.

My hair was long, longer than it was before I was changed. It reached to my feet. It turned pitch black. Scary black. It became wild, like a dark flame.

My clothing, that was normal before, changed into a pitch black pair of jeans, tucked into knee high black high-heeled boots, and it was topped with a tank top of pure black.

A black angel. I heard Alice think.

Everyone stayed back. If they came within two yards of me, all of them, including Edward, would disappear, to show up a mile ahead of us, or in the nearest forest. I didn't mean to do this. I was hurting too much to control myself though.

I kept track of the time, I knew exactly where we were, and how much more area was in between Charlie and I.

I kept a cell phone with me at all times. Everyday, at 7:01 PM, I got a call from Tanya, telling me what body part was torn off that day.

The first day, they tore off only his right foot. The second day, they tore of his left leg. The next day, they tore off all of his body up to his chest, getting impatient for me to come.

The fourth day, I collapsed, I wasn't tired at all, I was upset though. It was noon, and I was still too far to make it even if I could go any faster than I was.

Edward walked forward slowly, and when he didn't dissolve, he ran up to me, hugged me to him, and carried us to a cave.

That day, we spent an hour there, Edward trying to comfort me, not saying a word, while I dry-sobbed into his shirt, hugging him back.

No one dared to bother us.

When that hour ended, I stopped crying, going silent, and stood up. I looked at Edward, smiled a bit, and he got up.

We ran, hand in hand, the others behind us, until 6:50, when I realized it was almost time. I frowned.

Exactly 11 minutes later, I got the call. His whole body was torn from his head now, and tomorrow was the first day they would burn. Worst news of all being that I was about three days away, on foot.

**a/n I'm stopping now because my beta, Spack272(thanks for the help!) is gonna get off soon, and I wanted to give you the chapter today, so yeah…I'll start writing the next chapter, but I can't promise you'll get it before Sunday, if Spack isn't on that day, and I won't be on on Sunday, well…not most of the day…dang it…I just realized the weekend is almost over…tomorrow is Saturday though, so actually it isn't…wait, it is…AAAAGH! Forget it! Let's just say that the weekends are all almost over because 2 days is waaay too little, and so are 3! I got 3 this weekend, cuz of my Good Friday…stupid passing of days…stupid school…grr school…now I'm gonna shut up!**


	16. There

**a/n hello peeps! I wrote 2 chapters already today, but Spack had to get off before she could beta the second one, so you're getting it the same day as you get this one, I hope! I know, I do it unevenly when it comes to updates, I give you none forever, then a bunch really close together, then I don't give you much! I plan on finishing this story sooner or later, and now that I have my own computer, I should be able to spend the whole day, when I'm not at school, on a computer, when I'm not busy sleeping, or choosing not to be lazy, and going out. Wellz…this is chapter 16 of exactly 18 real chapters, and an epilogue at the end, so yeah…almost done! But I already kinda know what I want to do for a sequal…but you'll have to wait until I finish this one, another one, and do this one-shot I can't get out of my head! I probably will finish my Cullen Changes within the week too. Rosalies story…that has no hope of being finished soon! I have to write all the way up to the end of Breaking Dawn, and it doesn't come out for forever, not to mention I probably won't be done with writing through her version of Eclipse when it comes out! And I have KITTY KILLER! **

Irresistible

I join the rest of them later, but we're still running. We start to talk, trying to figure out the options of what we could do to get there.

"Couldn't we have gotten a plane? It would have been easier…" Emmett asked.

"We left all the money behind, remember? We wanted to get out of there," I said. "But do you mind telling me WHY you waited until NOW to tell me this instead of when we left?"

"…I don't know…" He said, deep in thought.

"Ok…any other ideas?" Edward asked.

"We could steal a car!?" Alice said. She just wanted to check out other car models, and get an idea of what kind of car she wanted.

"Um…no." I said. "Any others?"

"Wait…why didn't you just wish we were near them?" asked Maria.

"I don't know…but we could do it now!" I said.

"We could steal a car too…" Alice whined, still hoping.

"No, Alice, Maria thought of a less…illegal…way to get there faster, and even faster than driving a car." I told her. She sighed, but stayed quiet.

"But you don't know if you can make yourself appear somewhere else!" Emmett pointed out.

"Then I'll just have to try, won't I?" I asked him. Before he could answer, I wished that I was on his back.

The next moment, I was, in fact, on his back. I laughed, but wished I was next to Edward.

"Then all you have to do now is wish that we were near them!" Jasper said, getting a bit excited, thanks to Emmett and Alice.

"Let's wish that we were just out of their hearing range." Carlisle told us. "It will only take about ten minutes to get into the house from there."

I agreed that was the best distance, and wished that all of us were just out of Bethany and Tanya's hearing range.

A second later, we had traveled 3 days worth of running at vampire speed nonstop.

We were so happy. Finally. We found a way to get to Charlie before he was burned.

We relaxed a bit, I made sure none of us were hungry, and that all of us were at our full strength.

Soon, I would have to get Charlie out, and possibly kill Tanya and Bethany in the process.

**a/n ok, I know, I know, this chapter is sooo boring! But next chapter is going to be reeeeaaaaally long and action-filled! Unless I find a spot to split it up, without one being too long, or another being too short. It's almost midnight, so yeah…I'm gonna go to sleep, or go downstairs.**


	17. Tanya

**a/n I'm still not super used to my computer…and I've spent most of the night and day on it! The time where I live, at the moment, is 4:30-ish, even though it won't be when I update this, because Spack272 needs a break! After she came home, she beta-ed chapter 15, and when she sent it back, it was midnight-ish her time! I say thanks lots for staying up, Spack! Geez…I spend a lot of time writing…yesterday, as in, Friday, I got 3 chapters done, one updated then, and one updated just a bit ago, and it was only chapter 15, yet I feel like writing so I'm writing chapter 17, one of the last two chapters! Poor you people…BUT, if you want me to do a sequal, and Spack is willing to beta it, I will do a sequal for you! I already had an awesome idea for it…and even a title! Yaay! Haha…and I just realized that 17 is that super long chapter, but when it's written out, it isn't as long as it looked like before…oh well! It's probably that I just described it more than I did for the other chapters. I adore this chapter, don't ask me why! I've wanted to write this chapter ever since I thought of it!**

Irresistible

We relaxed a second, relieved that it actually worked, then ran to the Denali covens home to save Charlie.

I was ticked again, though. Tanya threatens me twice, they try to put my mom against me, then kill my mom, and now they just had to take my dad and try to kill him. He's probably in this danger because of me, though. She only wants him so that I will come back, so she can kill me, and then kill my dad, of course. Not to mention kill the Cullens, all but who they want as a mate.

My outfit had changed, to something a bit more comfy, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, when we reappeared here, but now I'm back in the black ensemble, with long black hair, and now black eyes to match, but not from hunger.

I run ahead, and when I am about 30 seconds away from them, Bethany calls out to Tanya, "burn him, now! She's here, I'll hold her back until he's gone!"

Of course, they don't know about my third power.

I storm off toward Bethany, who comes in front of me as I am opening the door, and challenges me to a fight.

The first thing I notice as I look at her criminal face is that her once topaz eyes are now bright red. She either changed my dad, or has become a human drinker.

"So, you are a human drinker now?" I ask her, quickly. She responds jus as quick.

"Tanya and I both gave up at our try at defying nature, you and the Cullens should too."

I'm sick of her already. I was sick of her the moment I saw here, but couldn't help but ask the reason behind her red eyes. _I wish she was somewhere far and away from communication with humans._

With the single thought, she started to dissolve. The last look on her face one of fear and surprise. But not one hint of regret.

I didn't stop to smile, I just ran right into the next room, not even bothering to take the extra millisecond to open the door.

There, I saw it.

'It' would be Tanya, tearing at my dad, furious, yelling something along the lines of, 'How dare you put yourself back together! We warned you!'

When she saw me, she stopped tearing him in to unnecessarily small pieces, and just stared at me.

"Well. You decided to come!" she said in an overly kind voice. Adding venom in this later part. "Now I can kill you!"

I hissed back, "I would love to see you eat your words, but two things stop you from doing that. One, you can't eat, two, the most important one, you will be _dead_."

"Um…no, the second one is that you will be the dead one!" she said, again in her sweet voice, adding venom near the end.

"Let's stop talking then, what do ya say?" I said, in my own too kind voice.

"Perfect!" She hissed before pouncing on me.

I dodged to the side quickly, then did a rotating kick towards her butt.

I then ran in front of her, put my arms up in front of me, while running, and didn't stop when I hit her. We torpedoed into the wall, ramming through it, me then pushing her into the ground.

The air whooshed out of her stomach, even though she didn't need to breath, and I glared at her, unable to hold my feelings in my black eyes anymore.

She cringed in unbelievable pain, yelling out, telling me to stop. I did, I stopped glaring for a second, and she relaxed.

I glared at her again. She burst out in pain, again.

_I found my third power!_

As I thought this, I had stopped glaring. When I came back to it, she was on the other side of the room.

"Nice outfit!" she spat at me with extreme sarcasm.

"Well, it's better than fighting in a dress!" I growled as I rammed into her, commenting on her own outfit, a dress, of all things.

She had no time to respond, because I glared strait back at her, and threw her against the wall on the other side of the room, halfway broken through. She broke through that wall, and the next, and the next, and landed in the living room on the coffee table.

I ran in there, glaring at her, and threw her back to the room she was tearing Charlie apart in. As I got there, she was standing up, growling some profanities. I glared at her again, and she collapsed in pain.

I decided that this fight had gone on long enough, that is, without me tearing some part of her off.

I started to tear off small, very small, peaces, throwing each one in the fire as I tore it off. Glaring at her the whole time.

When I got to her head I spat venom on it.

She screeched, being in even more pain, because of the venom touching her face.

I tore out her hair, throwing it in tuft by tuft.

I then decided I was done hurting her. If I went on like this, I would become like her, and I would not let that happen to _me_!

I spat on her one more time, told her that she should have never been turned into a vampire, and threw her head, still yowling in extreme pain, into the fire.

Seconds later, the screeching seceded.

Tanya was officially gone.

The Cullens walked in, Edward stood next to me, as we stared into the fire, mates holding hands, Maria and Charlie on the ends.

Maria looked up at Charlie, to see him staring at her.

He smiled goofily, Maria laughed, and both thought, at the same time, _I think she(/he)'s the one._

I grinned widely at Edward. we both nodded.

Charlie and Maria were soul mates.

**a/n ok, so yeah…that chapter was very awesome to write! In the action scenes I wanted to type even faster than I already was! I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it, thanks! OH WAIT! Next chapter is the last, ok? But I'll add an epilogue, and I have a poll up asking if you think I should write a sequal to this story once I finish one of my others. And stuffs. Expect a new one-shot too. I might just write it now…now I'll get to writing the next chapter in Irresistible, then the epilogue, and send them off to be beta-ed, and then I'll tell you when I play on getting a new story out.**


	18. Explanations

**a/n THE LAST CHAPTER! Dundundun! Oh, don't forget about the epilogue, and don't take me off your faves, because I'm going to add more after the epilogue telling you the name of Irresistibles sequel and when I plan to put it up. I'm gonna do a final disclaimer this chapter…**

**disclaimer: me…no…own…TEARS AND TEARS AND TEARS!! And then some more tears, cuz I have a tear duct attached to every other emotion! Especially anger and embarrassment…**

Irresistible

Edward and I were sitting in our room in our house in Maine. We came back, saying that the cruise ship was making Maria sick, and they took a plane home after the second stop, where it got the worst.

"Bella?" he asked me, sounding serious.

"What?"

"Do you know…the real reason you were changed?" he asked me.

"Not the whole story. Only that you couldn't stand my blood and came after me, and that you were stopped from drinking my blood by the family." I told him the truth.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I did that." He started. "We had not gone hunting in weeks, I was so thirsty, and you showed up, and you were my singer! My first singer I have ever had, and I was thirsty when I smelled your blood in biology that first day. I had managed not to kill you then, to keep the others safe, but later, when you were turning in that slip, it was a bit harder, because there were only two humans that I could easily kill in a matter of milliseconds."

"Edward, I forgave you for that already!" I tried to tell him, but he ignored me and went on with his story.

"Your smell kept creeping into my thoughts. I couldn't get it out, I was thirsting for your blood so badly that when I tried not to, I managed to shake the house, pretty hard, too."

I tried again to get him to stop, but he refused to just stop with it.

"Alice's vision had started when I was already half way to your house, and by the time she told the others, I was at your house. They ran as fast as they could, the good side of me pleaded for them to get there before I could bite you, but I knew it was impossible. They got me off, soon after I bit you, and I ran home, and packed, human speed, knowing what was happening."

I was about to say something, thinking his story was over when he continued.

"I had to hate you, because we were fine in Forks, and I thought you had triggered the tamed monster in me to go crazy, like a tamed lion going crazy on it's owner. I couldn't hate you though, trust me, I tried very hard, I thought over and over again, when I was far away from you, '_she ruined our lives, she can't be your true love, you can't like her'_. Nothing helped though, I loved you the day I saw you, but I didn't recognize it then. That feeling that I had to step between you and Jessica, who was thinking venomous thoughts, at the time. I just thought it was because you looked weaker than the rest of them."

I got in some words here. "Are you done now?" he nodded his head. "Well, I told you, I forgave you for that! You can forget about it!"

"No…I can't…" he stated. A fact, rather than an opinion.

"Why not?" I asked him. I heard him think, for a half second, about werewolves. I had a feeling that this was leading to the werewolves everyone is talking about.

He took a deep breath, but called Carlisle to come it first.

"We can't hide it from her anymore, Carlisle, it's time we tell her about the treaty."

I sucked in a breath as Carlisle started.

"Bella, when we came to an area south of Forks, decades ago, we ran into some werewolves. They didn't trust us, but we convinced them to give us a chance, not on the reservation, of course. The werewolves were part of the La Push reservation." That's where Billy lives, or lived. "They made an agreement with us. We could not go on their land, and we could not bite a human ever again." I flinched at that. Edward had bitten me as a human, so he had broken the treaty. That's what all the fuss was about. "Edward broke the treaty when he bit you, and we had to run fast, because Alice saw our futures disappearing, which means that the werewolves would attack us, come into our lives somehow, or that we would die some other way. We didn't want to take a chance, and moved out as soon as you woke up."

"Ok…" I said. "That's all about the werewolves?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered my question.

"Well…why do I have so many powers? Vampires are only supposed to have one power, if any, and they're supposed to come from their human life, and I never could do anything like my powers in my human life!"

"We have a few different theories. One is that you are adaptable, and got the powers as you needed them. The second was that you actually did have all of those powers, but mindreading, and just didn't know it, or it was more subtle, when you were human, and you got Edwards power from something in his venom. The last is that you were given them because it was your destiny to save the world from evil vampires who want to steal Edward." Carlisle said, laughing at the last part.

"Let me guess, Emmett? After reading a comic book?" I asked.

"Actually, Alice had read one, and is now addicted to them, has all superman and powerpuff girl ones." Edward said, trying not to laugh.

Alice heard that, and thought loudly, '_you better be careful! No ticking off the psychic!'_ we laughed for a while at that while the 'non-mindreaders' as we called them, stared at us like we were crazy.

After that, we all settled down, me much happier, now that I am out of the dark in the werewolf category. My problem was worrying if they would actually attack us.

**a/n ok…I couldn't think of an ending for it! **


	19. Epilogue

**a/n hiya! Sooo…I am done with Irresistible…after this last chapter. Remember to vote in the poll! Even though I probably WILL write a sequel…even if no one votes!**

Irresistible

It's been about 3 months since I killed Tanya. Charlie and Maria were still deeply in love, same with Edward and I.

It was Friday, and all of us were full, so we decided to watch a movie.

Alice got to choose, again…

The movie she chose was called _Catch and Release_, and it was supposed to be romantic.

We were watching a part where she realized how much she liked someone, who she thought she hated. Edward and I thought it was really odd, this movie sounded a bit like our lives. We used to hate each other, then we realized that we liked each other.

Charlie paused it, for some reason, right there. He got down on one knee in front of Maria, pulling out a blood red velvet ring box and a matching necklace box.

Charlie opened the box, by now, all of us, not only the mind readers and psychic, knew that Charlie was proposing.

"Maria, will you marry me?" he said, very gentlemanly.

"yes, yes! Yes!" Maria said, excited.

Edward and I stared into each others' eyes for a second, then he stated, very matter-of-factly, "When we're pretending to be 18, I will do the same for you."

**a/n ok, yeah, I know, it's kinda bad, but still! I wasn't going to include this, I was going to use chapter 18 as the epilogue, but then the old chapter 18, part of chapter 17, would be too short! I'm gonna send this to be beta-ed and get off now… :)**


	20. SEQUEL INFO!

**a/n PEOPLE! Please put me on authors alert, I have put up the sequel to Irresistible, as well as a few more stories, so I'd appreciate it if you would go in and review…the sequel is called Irreplaceable, by the way…other than that…HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


End file.
